Centorus Cordatus
High General Highlord |alias = *Cent *Highlord Cordatus |race = Human |class = Templar |gender = Male |age = 40 |height = 1.95 m / 6'4" |weight = 280 lbs |birthplace = Elwynn Forrest |affiliations = Scarlet Crusade :Scarlet Templars |faction = Alliance |caption = Replace Me Or Delete This Whole Line }} Centorus Cordatus is an Armsmaster ,and was once a Templar of the Sacred Flame and the leader of the Scarlet Templars. He previously held the position of High General before taking up the mantle of Highlord, but has since left his position in search of an independent life. Biography Early life Centorus Cordatus was born shortly before the First War in Elwynn Forest. His parents were killed during the orcish invasion. After the war, he was taken to live in an orphanage close to the Capital City of Lordaeron. The matrons at the orphanage would tell a young Centorus the tales of the great paladins and how they defeated the orcs that killed their families in Elwynn during the First War. Centorus was determined to become strong and join the army of the Alliance of Lordaeron. Centorus became close friends with Centenzo, who shared Centorus' passion to become strong. As they grew up together, they would train every day, learning the ways and intricate skills involved in swordplay. Centenzo excelled at speed, agility, and stealth, while Centorus grew strong at face to face combat, strategy, and endurance. They learned from each other's differences for the years that they spent growing up together. To be added.Chronicles of the High General Physical appearance He has long, jet black hair, and an untamed beard. Though rugged, and perhaps intimidating, he seems approachable enough. There is usually a smile planted on his face when he is out and about, he tends to be a jolly gentleman, and he has a very nicely preserved set of pearly whites for a man of his time and age. An occasional scar or bruise is often found somewhere on his visible skin due to his daily nature of battles and training, though there has not yet been an injury that the Light couldn't heal for him. The condition of his physique is absolutely astounding, carrying all of the proof of his many years of intense training, and is made visible even through the thickest plate. While his muscles display clear definition, it is more impressive that he finds the strength to haul himself around at such an agile pace. Described accurately as a powerful individual, he gleams with determination that could move mountains. Visible in every step of his is an unyielding resolve, forged by years of hardship. Personality and traits He holds highly the three virtues of the Holy Light: Respect, Tenacity, and Compassion. He's a bit quiet, especially in larger groups, but he usually demands attention when he does speak. In recent years, he has adopted leadership qualities, more frequently dictating orders to his Templars in order to circulate the flow of work. He has a natural disposition against dark forces in general due to his upbringing, and is a worshiper of the Holy Light. Thus, his worst hatred is for demons, undead and beings of the void, and he will not hesitate to slay them when given the opportunity. His goals of self-improvement are prominent in his daily activities, such as his intense training and constant study of philosophical literature. Thus, he can have some profound moments from time to time, but it would be very difficult for him to change much about himself. He extends his way of life to his comrades, and is always willing to help a friend in need. He treats all of his Order as good friends, and he treats all of his good friends with respect. He hates dwelling on the negative things in his life because he would rather be pushing forward to make things better for himself and others. He puts his past behind him, and focuses on every detail of the present moment, analyzing every possible circumstance, and preparing himself to face anything that comes his way with the courage of a lion. Centorus Cordatus - Total Roleplay 3 Notes and references Category:Characters Category:Scarlet Crusade Category:Alliance Human